


Róża

by Nicky_Gabriel



Series: My Brother, My King [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Post - The Last Battle, Religious Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuzanna zażyczyła sobie, żebym opowiedziała jej historię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Róża

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Traitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179831) by [Nicky_Gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel). 



**1949, Londyn**

Zuzanna nie lubi walczyć, nie znaczy to jednak, że nie potrafi, jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba. Nie tylko jedno, ale oba jej życia są ciągłą walką i wie ona, że niektórych bitew nie da się wygrać, bez względu na świat, w którym mają miejsce. Kiedy Zuzanna walczy sama ze sobą, zawsze okazuje się przegraną, chociażby odniosła zwycięstwo, a nie lubi przegrywać.

Tego dnia atmosfera w pracy jest koszmarna, klienci wymagający i jedynie doświadczenie zdobyte podczas niekończących się audiencji oraz rozwiązywania niezliczonych konfliktów dyplomatycznych powstrzymuje ją przed rwaniem włosów z głowy. W innym świecie nauczyła się nie uciekać z pola bitwy, zaś problemy traktować jak codzienność.

Tego wieczoru Zuzanna opuszcza Dom Mody Jacqmar z poczuciem, że stanie się coś niedobrego. Jej rodzeństwo wie, że Zuzanna nie potrafi mówić o Narnii. Nie dlatego, że nie chce, ale dlatego, że ona już znalazła, co miała znaleźć w tym świecie, i to właśnie jest jej największym problemem. Chociaż najwyraźniej ona jest jedyną osobą, która _ma_ z tym problem, jakkolwiek frustrujące by to nie było.

Szczególnie Łucja nie rozumie. Ona nadal żyje w Narnii i nawet nie próbuje szukać Go tutaj, gdzie teraz żyje i gdzie już na zawsze pozostanie. Łucja nadal oczekuje, że może „coś się stanie” i wrócą. Nie jest jeszcze gotowa pójść dalej. Nie jest gotowa przyznać, że Narnia i Anglia to właściwie ta sama rzeczywistość. Zuzanna mogłaby jej zazdrościć, ale dla niej nie ma powrotu, bo dla niej liczy się tu i teraz i nie zamieniłaby tego za żadne obietnice ponownych wizyt w Narnii. Zuzanna nie żyje przeszłością. Nigdy nie żyła, nawet za pierwszym razem, kiedy powrócili do Anglii po wszystkich tych latach spędzonych w całkiem innym świecie. Jednak Narnia była i jest w niej nadal, i zawsze będzie. I to jest źródłem jej niepokoju.

Piotr jest jak Łucja, chociaż on wie, że już nigdy nie zostaną ponownie wezwani. Zuzanna w jego spojrzeniu potrafi wyczytać to, co widziała, kiedy Aslan powiedział im, że już nie wrócą. Podczas gdy ona przyjęła Jego słowa jako zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa i stabilizacji, dla Piotra był to jedynie niezrozumiały zakaz, który na pewno można obejść. I Zuzanna nadal widzi to w jego spojrzeniu – Piotr ciągle szuka sposobu jak wrócić; może przypadkiem, może z lekką „pomocą”, może bo Narnia nie poradzi sobie przecież bez swojego Wielkiego Króla.

Tylko Edmund nie osądza jej oporów przed rozmowami o przeszłości i tylko Edmund spotyka się z nią co czwartek w kawiarni, by zjeść razem lunch. Dziś jest czwartek, a Zuzanna czuje się, jakby to był ostatni czwartek jej życia. A może pierwszy?

Wychodząc z pracy, sprawdza torebkę, klucze i portfel i rusza w kierunku przystanku autobusowego. Bolą ją nogi, chociaż zamieniła wysokie obcasy na wygodniejsze buty, ale wreszcie czuje się sobą. Czasami ma wrażenie, że nawet tutaj jest królową. Musi nosić taką garderobę, jaką jej każą, musi mówić to, czego od niej oczekują i nie wolno jej spędzać z rodziną tyle czasu, ile by chciała. Niestety, ojciec wrócił z wojny ciężko ranny, bez nadziei na szybki powrót do zdrowia i każdy pens jest teraz na wagę złota. A Zuzanna nie ma ani wykształcenia, ani żadnych użytecznych talentów; protokół konsularny czy strzelanie z łuku nie są obecnie w modzie i jej jedynym zbytkiem są popołudniowe lekcje dwa razy w tygodniu, po których ma nadzieję znaleźć lepszą pracę w służbie cywilnej, bo jej obecna praca nie służy niczemu, za wyjątkiem jej paznokci.

Zuzanna z ciężkim sercem idzie w stronę przystanku, mając nadal w pamięci poranne spotkanie z Edkiem.

*

__

_Edmund lubi tę kawiarnię, bo tapety przypominają mu komnaty w Ker-Parawelu, a Zuzanna się z nim zgadza. Jak co tydzień na parapecie wygrzewa się kot – czarny jak noc, z jednym białym uchem – a za oknami nawołują przekupki._

_– Jak udaje ci się to wytrzymać? – pyta Zuzanna, kiedy czekają, aż kelnerka przyniesie zamówione dania._

_– Co? – Edmund odrywa wzrok od kota._

_Zuzanna przygląda się swoim dłoniom – manicure nadal idealny – i zagryza wargę._

_– Że... w Narnii, On był tak blisko – mówi cicho, spoglądając na niego prawie z desperacją. Ileż to razy próbowała zadać mu to pytanie w przeszłości? Zawsze opuszczała ją odwaga, ale dzisiejszy niepokój nie pozwala jej ponownie stchórzyć._

_Edmund krzywi się i odwraca wzrok._

_– To... najtrudniejsze tutaj – przyznaje. – Ale... jeśli On nie chciałby, żebym pamiętał, to by mnie przecież nie uratował, prawda?_

_Najwyraźniej jej mina odzwierciedla jej dezorientację, bo Edmund kontynuuje._

_– Moim zdaniem On tylko chciał, żebyśmy Go tutaj_ znaleźli _. Wcale nie musimy rezygnować z części życia, która zrobiła z nas... nas. Za dużo się natrudził, żeby oczekiwać, że całkiem zapomnimy o Narnii._

__Za dużo się natrudził... _Zdaniem Zuzanny to jest sedno sprawy._

_– Odkąd Go tu znalazłam, czuję się jak... – próbuje wyjaśnić, ale nie znajduje słów. – Czuję się jak..._

_– Zdrajca? – podsuwa Edmund._

_Zuzanna spogląda na niego ostro. Jak..?_

_– Ed!_

_– W porządku. – Edmund wyciąga rękę i ściska jej dłoń._

_Cisza, która zapada nie boli. Zuzanna nie może powiedzieć ani słowa, bo Ed nazwał dokładnie to, jak się czuje, a nie może się z nim kłócić, bo kto jak kto, ale on wie, co mówi. I dla niej nie chodzi tylko o bycie zdrajcą, ale również o bycie zdradzoną i to wszystko jest tak zagmatwane, że sama przestaje siebie rozumieć. Dlatego zajęło jej tak długo, by zapytać._

_– Wiem – przyznaje. – Nie wiem tylko, którego z Nich zdradzam._

_Teraz Edmund się uśmiecha. To pierwszy prawdziwie szczery uśmiech, odkąd przeszedł przez drzwi kawiarni._

_– Zuza, nikogo nie zdradzasz – mówi stanowczo._

_Dlaczego więc czuje się tak nędznie, kiedy myśli o Narnii?_

_– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?_

_– On mi powiedział._

_– Co ci powiedział?_

_Edmund nadal trzyma jej dłoń i mówi:_

_– Zuza, jak twoim zdaniem zostałem Edmundem Sprawiedliwym? On zawsze mówił mi, co jest dobre, a co złe. To był mój prezent świąteczny. Wszystko, co ja musiałem zrobić, to słuchać. Nie zawsze to było łatwe, a czasami nie słuchałem... oboje wiemy, jak wszystko się wtedy kończyło... ale nawet tutaj, w Anglii, mój prezent działa. Raz królem i królową Narnii, zawsze królem i królową Narnii. Wiesz jak to jest, a..._ to, co zowiem różą, pod inną nazwą równie by pachniało.* __

_– To nie może być tak proste... – Nagle przestaje już cokolwiek rozumieć i coś ściska ją za gardło._

_– To jest tak proste, jak pozwolisz temu być, siostrzyczko._

_I Zuzanna wie, że Edmund wierzy w to z całego serca. W końcu on znalazł Go tutaj pierwszy._

__

*

Przez resztę dnia zastanawia się, czy to rzeczywiście może być tak proste, a teraz, dochodząc do przystanku pięć minut za wcześnie, uświadamia sobie, że poczucie zagrożenia i niepokoju jedynie się wzmogło. Jest przekonana, że jej bracia nie powinni próbować odzyskać pierścieni profesora i najprawdopodobniej to jest źródłem jej troski. Bez wątpienia Edmund spróbuje powstrzymać Piotra, ale nawet on niewiele zdziała w starciu z jego uporem. Co by nie było, nawet tutaj Piotr jest Wielkim Królem. Chyba, że...

Zuzanna prawie upuszcza torebkę, bo przypomina sobie dlaczego cała ta historia wzbudza w niej taki opór. Te pierścienie są ukryte nie bez powodu. Mają być zapomniane, żeby nikt już nigdy ich nie użył. Ed też to wie. To dlatego był taki niespokojny w kawiarni, kiedy jej mówił o wizycie tej zjawy i o tym, że tylko Eustachy i Julia są znowu potrzebni. Może jeśli sama porozmawia z Piotrkiem, przekona go, że jego plan nie ma sensu? Od razu jednak odrzuca ten pomysł jako pozbawiony sensu. Jeśli Piotr nie posłucha Edka, to jej tym bardziej. Jeśli ktokolwiek ma chociaż cień szansy, by przekonać go, aby zaniechał swojego planu, to tylko ich młodszy brat.

Autobus wreszcie podjeżdża i jak zwykle o tak późnej porze jest prawie pusty. W tyle śpi jakiś człowiek, a za kierownicą siedzi ten sam kierowca co zawsze na tej trasie. Kierowca uśmiecha się do niej na powitanie, ale nie stara się z nią umówić jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy ją zobaczył. Pewnych błędów się nie powtarza. W pracy płacą jej za flirtowanie z klientami, dla których prezentuje garderobę, jeśli taką mają ochotę, ale po godzinach wraca Zuzanna Pevensie z Finchley, a Zuzanna Pevensie z Finchley nie flirtuje, jeśli sama nie ma na to ochoty. Zazwyczaj nie ma. Zresztą niewielu potrafi przyciągnąć jej uwagę po tym, jak o jej rękę starali się królowie i książęta, a ona także potrafi uczyć się na błędach.

Siada przy oknie, nadal myśląc o Edzie. Kiedy przytulił ją na pożegnanie, prawie fizycznie wyczuła Magię, która go otaczała, i to prawie złamało jej serce. Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek był w Narnii, potrafi ją rozpoznać. I to ją przeraża. Zawsze jest powód, dla którego ludzie są wzywani do Narnii, a ten powód zawsze oznacza niebezpieczeństwo. Co tym razem się stało? Czy da się to naprawić? Obecność Magii jest dla niej dowodem, że podczas ich cotygodniowego spotkania jej rodzinę naprawdę odwiedził gość z innego świata.

Jej tam nie było. Od kilku miesięcy nie potrafi przyjąć ich zaproszenia. Wie, że to nie jest rozwiązanie, i wie, że niedługo będzie musiała skonfrontować się z nimi, ale jeszcze nie potrafi. Każde z nich radzi sobie jak może, ale każde z nich inaczej. 

_Zdrajca._

Opiera głowę o szybę i patrzy na słabo oświetlone ulice peryferii Londynu. Zna Piotra i wie, że on chce wrócić tak bardzo, jak każde z nich, bo gdzieś tam w głębi serca Narnia nadal istnieje – i to Narnia sprzed tysiąca trzystu lat. Dlatego jest prawie pewna, że on nie użyje pierścieni, kiedy je wydobędą, jeśli Edmund nie zdoła go przekonać, ale jej starszy brat zrobi wszystko, by przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. On nie potrafi inaczej. Aslan nie wybrałby go na Wielkiego Króla, gdyby tak nie było.

Zuzanna zamyka oczy i przypomina sobie Magię. Wie, że nie powinna tak bardzo tęsknić, ale też niewiele może na to poradzić. Ona też nie potrafi inaczej. Tak, już dawno powinna zamknąć drzwi za przeszłością – i próbowała, naprawdę – ale nie umie całkiem zrezygnować z tego, co było. Rezygnacja z Narnii oznacza rezygnację z rodziny, a nie jest wystarczająco silna, żeby zdobyć się na takie poświęcenie. Już i tak czuje, jakby ich traciła, i jeśli to tak bardzo boli, wtedy nie chce wiedzieć, jak bardzo bolałoby, gdyby rzeczywiście ich straciła.

Wszystko było tak proste, kiedy wrócili po raz drugi. Teraz była już pewna, że nie wrócą i że może naprawdę zacząć żyć tutaj, gdzie miała dom, rodzinę i gdzie Aslan tylko czekał, aż go odnajdzie. Jak wtedy, gdy szli do Niego w Narnii po raz pierwszy.

Wszystko jest proste do czasu, kiedy Go odnajduje. Wtedy w pełni uświadamia sobie, co straciła, kiedy przeszła przez drzewo i znalazła się ponownie na peronie. Aslan pozwala jej się odnaleźć, ale nic więcej. Zuzanna wie, że już nigdy nie usłyszy Jego głosu, już nigdy Go nie dotknie, już nigdy nie ujrzy w Jego złotych oczach swojego odbicia, a każde inne lustro kłamie.

Przez lata od nowa uczy się Mu ufać, od nowa tworzy dla Niego miejsce w swoim życiu na tych nowych niezrozumiałych warunkach, od nowa próbuje odnaleźć się w rodzinie, która jest teraz bardziej rozdarta, niż zanim wojna się zaczęła. Cokolwiek jednak robi, wie, że gdzieś tam głęboko w duszy ma pustkę, której nic nie zapełni. Ta pustka ma kształt Lwa, który już dawno przestał być Lwem i który rośnie razem z nią i który nie jest oswojony, więc nie ma żadnej nadziei, żeby kiedykolwiek udało jej się Go tam przyprowadzić. Ta pustka jest tam zawsze i kiedyś Zuzanna wiedziała, jak przytępić ból tęsknoty, ale Narnia nauczyła ją, że bale, muzyka, piękne stroje i ludzie nigdy nie zdołają rozwiązać jej problemu – wie, bo teraz również należy to do jej codziennych obowiązków służbowych. Jej dusza jest jak puzzle, z których żaden do siebie nie pasuje, mimo że Zuzanna zna rozwiązanie. Ucieka jednak przed nim, bo musiałaby pozwolić na coś, na co nie jest gotowa.

Kierowca zatrzymuje się na kolejnym przystanku i ktoś wsiada do środka, ale ona nie odwraca głowy. Nadal trzyma się kurczowo Magii, która w niej pozostała po spotkaniu z Edmundem. Która zamiast się rozpraszać, wzmaga się z każdą sekundą. Do oczu cisną jej się łzy, bo tęsknota nagle staje się nie do zniesienia. Jak wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy dotknęła starej szafy w domu Profesora. Jak wtedy, kiedy stała na peronie przed drugą wizytą w Narnii.

Zagryza wargę i ociera łzy, oddychając głęboko. Nie będzie płakać. Jest w końcu dorosła. Dlaczego nie może zachowywać się jak przystało na dwudziestojednolatkę? Jak przystało na... _zdrajcę_? Nie może dalej tak żyć! Nie może żyć w dwóch światach jednocześnie. Wie, z którego powinna zrezygnować, ale nie potrafi.

Kierowca rusza, a Zuzanna słyszy kroki nowego pasażera, który idzie w stronę tyłu autobusu. W oknie widzi jego sylwetkę i nieznajomy zatrzymuje się przy niej, po czym siada na miejscu obok. Dopiero wtedy Zuzanna odwraca się zdenerwowana jego impertynencją, bo nie ma ochoty na żadne towarzystwo, a już na pewno nie jakiegoś natręta. Spogląda na niego i... napotyka na najbardziej złote oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała, i których już nigdy nie spodziewała się ponownie oglądać.

*

– Asl...

– Wysłuchasz Mnie, Zuzanno?

Czy jest gotowa? 

_To jest tak proste, jak pozwolisz temu być, siostrzyczko._

Zamyka oczy i pozwala, by pustka przestała mieć kształt Lwa.

– Mów.

 

**POCZĄTEK**

*) William Szekspir, Romeo i Julia


End file.
